fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Magic School
This is the Third Episode of Ben 10: Forces United Plot Gwen gets accepted to attended a college campus for the summer and takes the offer so she can escape trouble for a while, but Hex comes looking for her so he can steal her Magic Powers. Story We open up to a bank and suddenly the front of the building explodes and we see a man wearing what seems to be a Scorpion suit. Scorpion: "Alright everybody give me all the money and your valuables and no one gets hurt." Teller: "Yes.. Yes sir right away." The teller quickly bags up all the money and sits it on the counter. Scorpion Walks over to the counter and grabs the money bag. Scorpion: "Thank you kindly and with that i will be of.." Suddenly a Crystal shard strikes the bag and sticks it to the wall behind him. Scorpion: "What the hell was that!?" Diamondhead: "I don't know who you think you are dressing up like a comic-book villain but I'm taking you down." Scorpion: "I ain't no comic-book villain buddy, I'm the real deal!" Scorpion launches an energy blast from the tip of his tail and hits Diamondhead sending him flying backwards into a parked truck Diamondhead: "Ok definitely the real Scorpion, that's for sure." Diamondhead gets up and charges into the bank throwing a punch at Scorpion and nailing him in the face and sending him flying into the counter behind him. Scorpion: "I didn't plan to have to fight some kind of Monster today ugh." Scorpion gets up and fires another laser directly at Diamondhead. Diamondhead: "Not this time pal." Diamondhead forms a Crystal shield and redirects the laser blast back at Scorpion and it causes a large explosion and sends him flying through the back wall and crashes into a dumpster. Diamondhead: "And that's another victory for me." We then skip ahead to The RV where Ben, Gwen, and Grandpa Max are talking. Max: "So Gwen you finally got accepted to that college campus after a year?" Gwen: "Well I would've gotten in sooner had Ghostfreak not gone Psycho and escape the watch!" Ben: "Hey that wasn't my fault!" Max: "He's right about that Gwen, Ben didn't cause Ghostfreak to escape it was his freewill that let him get out of the Omnitrix." Gwen: "Yeah well at least now I get to go and get away from all the danger and fighting we have to put up with." Ben: "That's the best part of it though!" Gwen: "Yeah to you, because you have the watch me and Grandpa don't." Max: "She's right Ben, Fighting is fun for you but to us it's dangerous." Gwen: "And that's why we're headed to the college now, so If anything happens I won't be here to deal with it." As the RV passes by we see a man with a hood walk out of the shadows. Hex: "Ah there they are." He then vanishes back into the shadows. The trip drops Gwen off at the campus. Max: "You sure about this Gwen?" Gwen: "Oh I'm very sure Grandpa trust me." Max: "Alright we'll be back to pick you up at the end of the summer then, Have fun Gwen." Gwen: "See you soon Grandpa!" Grandpa Max then drives off. We cut to them farther down the road when suddenly vines sprout from the ground and lift the RV into the air. Max: "What's going on!?" Ben: "These plants just came out of nowhere!" Hex: "Hello Tennyson's, Long time no see." Ben and Max: "Hex!" Ben: "What are you doing here!? Last I remember you were turned into a little kid." Hex: "Oh but if you remember the effects of the Fountain of Youth were only Temporary and so I was returned to my normal age after a short while." Hex: "But that's besides the point, Where's the girl!? Max: "Why do you want Gwen?" Hex: "Because she has powers beyond what you could ever imagine and with them I would be unstoppable!" Ben: "Wells sorry to burst your bubble but you ain't gonna be able to find her, and I won't give you the chance." Ben: "It's Hero Time!" Ben activates the Omnitrix and spins the dial and lands on Four Arms and slaps it down Heatblast." Oh come on Omnitrix! I asked for Muscle not a walking Candlestick!" Grandpa: "Ben, Heatblast is better for this situation. You've gotta think with your mind not your muscle." Heatblast: "Oh yeah now that mention it, You're right!" Heatblast jumps out of the RV and and burns the vines holding up the RV, and they burn to ash and the RV lands on the ground. Grandpa: "You could've warned me first Ben!" Heatblast: "Sorry Grandpa." Hex: "Enough fooling around! I'm going to kill you both here and now!" Hex: "Berdi Mordo Nata!" A powerful burst of fire shoots from Hex's staff directly at Heatblast and he takes it absorbing the Fire. Heatblast: "Thanks for the power-up Hex, now let's play!" Heatblast jets at Hex and punches him multiple times then uppercuts him into the air, following that up by flying up and blasting Hex back down with a massive Fireball attack. Hex crashes into the ground seemingly unconscious. Heatblast: "And he's down now let's get back to Gwen!" Heatblast times out and gets back into the RV and as they drive off Hex gets back up seemingly unfazed by the previous battle and clings onto the RV so he can find Gwen. As they near the College Hex leaps off the RV and levitates towards the college. They pull up to the college and see a red aura filling the sky around it. Grandpa: "Looks like Hex beat us here." Ben: "But how he was clearly out cold back there." Grandpa: "I don't know how he did it but we need to find Gwen before Hex does." They get out of the RV and run to the main building when a bolt of lighting hits the ground in front of them sending them flying back. Hex: "Did you really think it would be that easy mortals? Let me show you just how hard it's going to be to stop me!" Hex: "Gargelia Vortium!" A mist forms from Hex's staff and forms a cloud and A Minotaur and a Cyclops emerge from it, both of the creatures eyes burning red with anger. Ben: "Ok this looks bad" The Minotaur charges at Ben and Grandpa Max and Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms and tackles the Minotaur and throws him into the building. Then the Cyclops grabs a club that also formed in the mist and slams into Four Arms and sending him crashing into the college's left wing. Four Arms: "Man this guy hits hard." Four Arms gets up and charges the Cyclops but the Minotaur tackles him and they both crash through a wall and into the library of the school. Four Arms grabs the hours of the Minotaur and spins him around and then throws him into a bookcase and the Cyclops hits Four Arms from behind. Four Arms: "These guys are alot stronger then I expected." Four Arms punches the Cyclops multiple times and finally he breaks into pieces. Four Arms: "One down one to go." The Minotaur comes charging at Four Arms and Four Arms charges back and throws two fists at the Minotaur and hits him hard and breaking him into pieces as well. Four Arms: "And that's a wrap." Four Arms times out and Grandpa Max comes running in. Grandpa: "We need to find Gwen!" Ben: "Come on this way!" They run into the main lobby and find Hex floating in the air and holding both Gwen and Tiffany up as well. Hex: "I finally found you lucky girl and this time your family can't save you!" Ben: "Sorry to burst your bubble Hex but you aren't gonna win, It's Hero Time!" Ben activates the Omnitrix and spins the dial until it lands on Feedback and slams it down. Feedback: "Let's go Hex!" Feedback blasts Hex out of the air with an electric blast and both Gwen and Tiffany fall and Feedback jumps and grabs Gwen while Grandpa Max catches Tiffany. Hex: "Insolent child! When will you learn not to interfere with my plans!" Feedback: "That'll be a big ol' never Hexy-Boy" Hex shoots a blast of fire at Feedback but he jumps and dodges it and fires a ball of electricity at Hex and he dodges but it blows the ground up underneath him and sends him flying through the wall. Feedback follows Hex and charges in to punch him but Hex knocks him back with a magic blast. Hex: "I got enough magic from your cousin to be able to crush you at least!" Hex dashes at Feedback and Feedback jumps and lands on Hex and lets out an electrical shock and then jumps off and Hex crashes into a wall. Feedback: "Thought you said you had enough power to crush me Hexy Boy." Hex: "Stop mocking me child!" Hex shoots fireballs from his staff at Feedback but he dodges each one and jumps up into the air. Feedback: "Time to try something I've wanted to for a while now." Feedback starts firing his electricity at the ground and causes himself to start spinning in a circle at a fast pace and the electricity he fires begins forming into a large electric tornado. Feedback: "And in three, two, one, fire!!." Feedback jumps out of the tornado and fires it in Hex's direction and Hex is absorbed into it. As the tornado spins Hex is electrocuted and finally the tornado spins and Hex falls to the ground Unconscious. Feedback: "That was awesome!!." Feedback times out and Ben runs to find Grandpa Max and Gwen. Grandpa: "Ben where's Hex?" Ben: "Let's just say Hex got a little fried." Gwen: "Well thank's for saving me, but next time can you keep the bad guys away from here please?" Ben: "No promises Gwen." Grandpa: "We'll do our best, now you be careful Gwen." Gwen: "Don't worry i will and you two be careful as well." Ben and Grandpa Max watch as Hex is arrested and then both get in the RV and drive away. End of Episode. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Max Tennyson * Tiffany (First Re-Appearance) Villains * Hex (First Re-Appearance) * Minotaur * Cyclops * Scorpion Aliens Used * Diamondhead (First Re-Appearance) * Heatblast * Four Arms * Feedback Category:Episodes of Ben 10: Forces United Category:Ben 10: Forces United Category:Episodes